Soghun
The Soghun are a race of Reptilia Sapiens, humanoid beings with lizard like features. Overview Biology Soghun resemble certain reptiles of modern day Earth, with small, keratin plates covering the entirety of the body, and creating scales. They are sexually dismorphic, with males being a half-foot or so taller than females, and twenty to fifty pounds heavier, on average. The torso area doesn't have a rib-cage, instead having overlapping layers of internal rib 'plates'. The heart has two valves, on on either side of the torso, causing the heartbeat to sound as if there's two hearts. Exposure to lack of heat generally incites drowsiness, loss of interest and appetite, and lack of attentiveness. Extreme cold can cause fainting, hypothermia, of course, and in some rare cases, comas and metabolic shutdown. Digestive system's that of a carnivore, but seems to be able to break down plant matter, albiet at a near-zero nutritional gain. An interesting note is that while eating, Soghun can't breathe, due to the lack of a second palate to regulate breathing. As such, they generally tear pieces of food off, swallowing small pieces whole. Diet The Soghun diet consists of heavily spiced meats and fish, served with grain. Fruits and other plants of the like are considered a dessert dish, as Soghun don't absorb nutrients from plants, but can still tolerate digestion. Naming In-game, names are generally of a somewhat African naming nature, namely of the Igbo tribe. Use of the letters S, E, and I are common. Introductions are done last name first, then the first name. This is to give respect to the clan of their belonging. Background Home Planet Soghuns fare from the planet Moghes, a desert planet with tropical coasts, and temperate reigons near the ice-caps. Society Soghun generally live in groupings of adobe buildings, the higher class living in the relics of a past civilization dubbed 'the ancients.' Religion is based off of gatherings from these relics. Several key points of the religion are the objectivation of women, and the discouraging of ranged weapons. Soghun Society Castes: * Council Head * Council member * Council associate * Honor Guard * Military * Peon Exiles working for NT fall outside of this structure. Outcasts A person dubbed an outcast or exile is branded with a crescent, and exiled from whichever city-state they reside in. There is a large enough grouping of outcasts and rebels to have a considerable force, but they remain largely unorganized due to multiple conflicting goals among leading individuals. Sexism Although most religious texts state women are to be in domestic lives, many smaller villages still have females in the local militia, due to either need, or generally not minding their presence in it. Many wives of governing figures are also advisors to them. A position of 'archivist' is reserved especially for women, in record keeping, and most in the medical profession are female. Warfare War was common in the history of Moghes and is deeply ingrained into Soghun religion. War was fought for thousands of years between different warring clans, until a larger control began to appear on the planet, eventually establishing a worldwide Overlord. Warlords are appointed by the Overlord, and act as the equivalent of presidents to countries in Human terms. Elected officials act as mayors to towns, with towns being held onto with a military grasp by various warlords, who made sure everything was in line. Formally, Soghun find lethal randged weapons dishonourable. A quote from a Soghun religious text, "To kill an equal being from a distance is to be dishonored." This rule generally pertains to an organized military, and with lethal weapons. Many militias and hunters use bows, and more rarely, crossbows, for their work. Culture Most Soghun are deeply routed in family tradition, only some of the youngest going against the grain. Same-sex relationships are rarely spoke about, and even less so tolerated. Many homes have a special room with open-air ceilings, and a sandy floor. These are called 'sun gardens' and is where residents of the home generally lounge, relax, or the like. Tattoos relating to one's religion, caste, or clan are common. Clothing Soghun clothing is mostly loose-fitting garments, akin to a peplos of Greece. Footwear is uncommon, but many individuals choose to wear sandals, when possible. Clothing is woven out of the tough fiber-bearing 'Velo' and other scrubby plants. Dyes are made of crushed minerals, clay, plant matter, or bone. Armor's generally a bit more bulky than the current human counterpart, offering protection from at least one or two hits from some of the strongest light-based weaponry available. Religion There are four major Soghun religions. The first one is 'Path of the ancient' or the worship of the technology and information left behind by the REDACTED civilization. The second being, 'Grand Stratagem', and the third religion is dubbed, 'The fruitful lights', the followers of this religion nicknamed, 'deacons of light'. Last, and not least in the least, 'Hands of the Vine'; A mostly nomadic denomination that dedicates themselves to restoring the former lushness of Moghes, and mostly reside on the coast, where the few sanctuaries of the old world lies. Exploration Soghun have access to space-faring vehicles, but currently express no interest in large-scale exploration. Relations With NanoTrasen Soghun relation with NT is generally stable, trade and immigration being established. The outcast groups are generally willing to sell whatever knowledge and energy (technically radiation) weapon technology they have to the highest bidder.